


Watching Drarry

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Experiencing drarry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Girls almost kissing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: The girls get a little show while they explain the fun in watching Drarry snogging in the library.





	Watching Drarry

Hannah Abbott watched the back corner table as she pretended to work on her potions essay. She had been here for almost an hour waiting. She swiped the end of her braid against her lips. 

Surely Harry was growing bored by now. Ah yes, finally! His hand moved under the table, clearly in Draco’s lap. Hannah dropped her braid and gave a nudge to Susan Bones in the seat next to her. She jerked her head in the direction of the two boys. Susan eagerly dropped her quill, and propped her chin on her hand, not even pretending to work. This was what the two of them had been waiting for. 

They couldn’t see what was happening under the table, but Harry was obviously doing something to rile up Draco. Harry whispered in Draco’s ear. They both smiled. They leaned in closer. Closer. 

“How's it coming on the essays?”

Hannah nearly fell out of her chair in surprise. Of course Ernie would come along to ruin the moment! “Shh! We don’t want to disturb them!”

“Who?”

She indicated the two boys who were now brushing smiling lips against each other. Soon it would be full on snogging. Last week Harry had gotten a few of Draco’s buttons undone. Maybe they'd be so lucky again. 

“Ugh the two of them are disgusting.” Ernie sat at the table with his back to Harry and Draco.

“Do you think they’d take their shirts off if we offered them a few galleons?” asked Susan, also thinking of last week.

“I wish, but no. Not in the library. We should stalk the quidditch pitch. Meg told me she’s seen them shirtless there.” The two women giggled. But quietly, trying not to disrupt the action. Harry was attacking Draco’s neck while his hand did who-knows-what beneath the table. Draco pushed back from the table to give himself space to lean back in his chair. Harry draped himself across Draco as well as he could while trying to devour his mouth. 

“You two are horrible. And they should get a room. No one wants to see that.” Ernie’s face scrunched up in disgust.

“I beg to differ.” Hannah pointed at two other tables of girls pretending to study. 

Susan nodded her agreement. “You’re just jealous!”

“Jealous? That’s ridiculous! I do NOT want to kiss either of them!”

“No, not of them, of us. You’re jealous you don’t have a show to watch.”

“No way! I do not want to watch anyone snogging!”

Hannah only laughed at him. “No? So if I leaned in close here to Susan?” She put her arm over Susan’s shoulder and pulled her body closer. She winked and nuzzled Susan's nose and cheek.

Susan looked into Hannah’s eyes and whispered, “You wouldn’t want to see us kiss?” She let her lips almost pass over Hannah’s. She pulled back a little and licked her own lips. She moved slowly towards Hannah, as though to kiss her. But then gave her a quick peck on the cheek and they turned to Ernie, grinning. 

His face was flushed a faint pink and his mouth hung open. “No.” He cleared his throat. “No I wouldn’t.”

“You are a big fat liar Ernie! All boys want to see two girls rolling around half naked. So why’s it so weird we’d want to see two boys doing the same?”

“Oh no!” exclaimed Hannah. “Dean is looking at us weird. I’d better go find Neville before the rumor mill tells him I’m cheating on him with you. Fill me in on the boys later!” Hannah gathered her books and parchments and made her way out of the library. She made a brief stop at Dean’s side to whisper in his ear.

Susan watched as Harry abandoned his chair altogether and straddled Draco’s lap. Draco’s hands slid up the back of Harry’s shirt. But the show would be coming to an end soon. Somehow Madam Pince always knew when Harry had left his seat for Draco’s.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that Harry is gay?” Ernie asked her.

“No. In fact, I’m rather glad of it.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Sure it does. If he liked girls, frankly I don’t think I’d have a chance with him. But he likes boys. So none of us girls have a chance.” She rocked her head side to side, thinking. “It’s easier to see him with a boy than another girl.”

“Huh. Girls are weird.”

“I know,” she said with a smile. “But that’s what makes us charming.” 

Just as she suspected, Madam Pince arrived to prod the two boys apart. Faces flushed, they hurried to gather their things. Susan sighed. Nothing to do now but study for real. She flipped aimlessly through her potions book to find filler for her essay. 

She looked up at Ernie. “Aren’t you happy that he’s happy? He had it rough for years and now he’s got someone to have fun with.”

“Sure. I guess. But Malfoy is a massive git. I don’t know what Harry sees in him.”

“He’s different now. Certainly different with Harry. And he’s gorgeous! That smile, the light eyes, the blonde hair.”

“Oh really?” Ernie’s voice dropped as he slipped into the empty seat next to Susan. “You find blond hair sexy?”

Hmmm… maybe no need to study after all.


End file.
